raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Sricketts14381's series)
This Raccoons series by Sricketts14381 is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, and many other TV characters A Christmas Cyril A parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/A-Christmas-Cyril-90135372 A Christmas Cyril on deviantart.com] The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks Part 1: The Evergreen Concert Cyril Sneer appears to have returned to his evil ways in this story, resulting in the first crossover with Alvin and the Chipmunks. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-1-90135747 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 1 - The Evergreen Concert on deviantart.com] Part 2: The Evergreen Wedding Cedric and Sophia finally get engaged. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Raccoons-Meet-Chipmunks-Part-2-90136196 The Raccoons Meet the Chipmunks, Part 2 - The Evergreen Wedding on deviantart.com] Note: This is also the first of two appearances of the Weasels. The little girl Raccoon we see in various episodes in seasons 4 and 5 is finally named - "Penny Raccoon". Dating, Evergreen Forest Style This focuses on the relationship between Bert and Lisa Raccoon. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Dating-Evergreen-Forest-Style-90367444 Dating, Evergreen Forest Style on deviantart.com] Note: Bert and Lisa Raccoon start dating. Sophia's Birthday Surprise Cedric throws a surprise birthday part for Sophia. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sophia-s-Birthday-Surprise-90368115 Sophia's Birthday Surprise on deviantart.com] Note: Third Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Evergreen Forest Musical Bert, Lisa, Cedric and Sophia take part in a High School Musical play. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Evergreen-Forest-Musical-90368657 Evergreen Forest Musical on deviantart.com] The Cyril Sneer Story An accident lands Cyril in the hospital, and while he's in a coma, Bert and his friends think about old memories that involved Cyril. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Cyril-Sneer-Story-90567819 The Cyril Sneer Story on deviantart.com] Note: Fourth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover The Raccoons and the Beanstalk A parody of the classic tale of Jack and the Beanstalk, with a dash of Mickey and the Beanstalk. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Raccoons-and-the-Beanstalk-90568326 The Raccoons and the Beanstalk on deviantart.com] Note: Fifth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Sneer or Swim Cyril learns how to swim. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Sneer-Or-Swim-90569245 Sneer or Swim on deviantart.com] Note: Sixth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Insomnia Bert and Lisa are having trouble sleeping. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Insomnia-92478262 Insomnia on deviantart.com] Note: First appearance of Michelle Raccoon Three's a Crowd Lisa's old boyfriend visits her, and Berts feels like she is dumping him. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer opens a shopping website. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Three-s-A-Crowd-96220794 Three's a Crowd on deviantart.com] Note: "Curtis Raccoon" is the name given to Lisa's old boyfriend from the flashbacks seen in Moving In The Evergreen Carnival The carnival has arrived in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Evergreen-Carnival-98326464 The Evergreen Carnival on deviantart.com] Note: Seventh Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Slam Dunk! When Lisa's old friends from school visit the Evergreen Forest to challenge the forest's non-existing basketball team, Lisa and Michelle team up to form one. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Slam-Dunk-101022309 Slam Dunk! on deviantart.com] The Revenge of Sneer Part 1 Cyril, Bentley and Lisa are transported to the other planet where the Imperial Commander Sneer plots revenge. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-1-102927044 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 1 on deviantart.com] Part 2 Cyril, Bentley, Lisa, team up with the Raccoons of the other planet, as well as Alvin and the Chipmunks, to save the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/The-Revenge-of-Sneer-Part-2-103227106 The Revenge of Sneer, Part 2 on deviantart.com] Note: Eighth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover Michelle Meets Ty Michelle meets Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. [http://sricketts14381.com/art/Michelle-Meets-Ty-108752126 Michelle Meets Ty on deviantart.com] Note: First fanfic of 2009 Bentley's Valentine There's a Valentine Dance held in the Evergreen Forest, and young Bentley hopes to dance with the girl he loves. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Bentley-s-Valentine-111828948 Bentley's Valentine on deviantart.com] Note: Penny Raccoon starts to develop feelings for Bentley. It is also revealed that Michelle's birthday is on Valentine's Day Camp Evergreen During Spring Break, the Chipmunks and Chipettes end up spending it at Camp Evergreen with Bentley and Penny, and the camp counsellor is none other than Cyril Sneer. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Camp-Evergreen-114865519 Camp Evergreen on deviantart.com] Note: Nineth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover What's Up Joe? Joe Raccoon visits the Evergreen Forest. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/What-s-Up-Joe-117797625 What's Up Joe? on deviantart.com] Note: First and only appearance of Joe Raccoon Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia Simon and Jeanette show their friends in the Evergreen Forest their Shrinking and Growth Machine, and Sophia is accidentally enlarged to giant size. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Attack-of-the-50-Foot-Sophia-121590028 Attack of the 50 Foot Sophia on deviantart.com] Note: Tenth Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. From this fanfic on, Lisa is wearing wearing her basketball outfit. Love Sickness Bentley Raccoon develops a crush on Penny, and now has to choose between her and Michelle. Bert Raccoon tries to write an adventure series. And the Pigs becomes seriously ill, and are rushed to the hospital. [http://sricketts.deviantart.com/art/Love-Sickness-124765635 Love Sickness on deviantart.com] Note: In loving memory of all the lives that were lost to the Swine Flu virus in 2009. Summer In The Forest It's summer in the Evergreen Forest, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are back for another benefit concert. [http://sricketts14381.deviantart.com/art/Summer-In-The-Forest-126981753 Summer In The Forest on deviantart.com] Note: 11th Raccoons/Chipmunks crossover. Characters *Bentley Raccoon *Lisa Raccoon *George Raccoon *Cyril Sneer *Cedric Sneer *The Pigs (Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd): Cyril's henchmen. *Mr. Knox: Cyril's former rival and now partner against pollution. *Ralph Raccoon *Melissa Raccoon *Nicole Raccoon *Bert Raccoon *Sophia Tutu-Sneer: Cedric's girlfriend, whom he eventually marries. Becomes best friends with Lisa. *Broo *Ingrid Bellamour: A movie star turned environmentalist whom Cyril fell in love with. *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Lilly: The Chipmunks' Rossini puppy. *Schaeffer *Snag: Cyril's Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever. *Bears *Lady Baden-Baden : Mr. Knox's wife. *"Penny Raccoon" *Mrs. Pig: The Pigs' mother. *Mr. Mammoth *Dr. Canard: Cyril's doctor. *Mr. Barnes *Danny: Young bunny around Bentley's age whom Cyril befriended. *Nurse Peck *David "Dave" Seville: The Chipmunks' father and manager. *Chief Forest Ranger Dan *Julie *Tommy *"Curtis Raccoon": Lisa's old boyfriend. *Mr. Willow *Vinny *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Shazza *Sly *Donna: Makes a cameo in Bert's dream sequence paroding "Doctor Who". Characters belonging to other authors *Michelle Raccoon: Female raccoon belongs to Michelleraccoon. *Joe Raccoon: A raccoon who looks like Bert (with a green jumper with a yellow "J"), belonging to YariFazanax Series Original Characters *Dave Wolf Villains *Imperial Commander Sneer **Pig Generals **Bear Soldiers *The Weasels *Boss Cass **Frill Lizards **Fluffy External links *The Raccoon FanFiction Series on DeviantArt.com Category:Raccoons Fanfics